Black Fire
by Whadup5
Summary: [Adopted] Kai finds an old, yet powerful sword that he quickly takes a liking to. But it is not just a mere sword and things take a unwanted...interesting turn.
1. The Discovery

**The continuation of the story with the help of Kindness to Everyone and thing. We do not own Ninjago but she owns the story. Enjoy**

* * *

It was about three months since the Final Battle. The ninja and Nya were spending time in cabin in the woods while Garmdaon, Wu, Misoka and Dr. Julian were house hunting. Things have been kind of dull since the Final Battle so there wasn't much to do.  
Kai, Lloyd and Jay were exploring the cabin for the millionth time. Little did they know that this time they'd find something that could change Ninjago.

The three where just plain walking through the halls and occasionally looking through the closets and doors

"It's the same stuff as last time" Lloyd said clearly bored

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do" Kai replied in a sarcastic tone

Jay however seemed opened minded about it "Who knows? Maybe there's something we missed the last few times?"

Kai stopped and leaned against the wall, not aware of how weak the board actually was

"Jay we've searched the place at lest a million times."

The board began to give in as it soon cracked in half

"What could we have possibly mi-ISSED"

Almost the entire wall collapsed and Kai fell into the now empty frame. Dust flew up and Jay and Lloyd began coughing along with Kai.

After the coughing had ceased Lloyd laughed at Kai's current position

"Wow Kai, back already, I thought we wouldn't see you again till next _fall_" Lloyd joked

Kai got up and brushed the dust off him as he gave a sarcastic chuckle "Haha very funny Lloyd. Oh and don't forget that it's my turn to cook tonight. Jay where do we keep the rat poison?"

Lloyd instantly got quiet.

Soon the noise had attracted Nya, Cole, and Zane as they came running in.

"Is everyone okay?" Nya asked instantly

"What happened?"

"We heard a crash" Zane followed

Kai ruffled his hair and the remaining dust fell out "We're fine, the old cabin is on it's last legs"

"I just hope the others have luck in house hunting" Lloyd mumbled to himself

"Well for right now let's find something to patch up the hole" Cole suggested

The others agreed but before Kai could his boredom grabbed the idea of what's behind the wall and began looking inside. To his surprise it was a room.

"Guys come check this out" Kai urged as he walked inside

The others soon followed inside as they explored the dark room.

"Zane can you give us some light?" Jay asked

Zane's head instantly lit up revealing a small room with a metal box in the center. It looked like it was held shut by two rusty locks and chains surrounding it.

"A chest?" Jay questioned

"Maybe it's filled with treasure" Cole suggested

Most of the group became curious of the thought

"We should leave" Zane urged "I sense strong danger in this room"

The curiosity quickly died

Kai however didn't listen.

He strangely felt drawn to the chest

Like it was calling him

Kai walked up to the chest and knelt before it. He tugged at the lock to where it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we need a key?" Lloyd suggested

But the locks looked very old. Kai gave them a hard tug the chain broke taking the locks with it.

"Or that" Nya commented

Kai blew the dust off the chest revealing some kind of engraving. But it was written in a language that he couldn't read.

"Zane do you think you an read this?"

Zane knelt down and looked over the engraving. He sighed

"I cannot. It is in some form of dead language"

The others groaned

"Well that's just great"

But to Kai that didn't matter. He was determined to find out what was inside. And why he was so drawn to it.

So Kai took a deep breath...

...and opened the chest


	2. It Begins

As Kai opened the chest he felt a weird sensation go through his body. Like a surge of energy; dark energy. He shook it off and pulled out what was inside. It was a sword wrapped in black and red cloth. The handle was made with an odd metal that was icy cold to the touch. As he was about to unwrap the blade when they heard the front door open. "We're home!" Wu's said. The other went up to greet them while Kai put the sword back. "I'll come back for it later." Kai thought.

Meanwhile in the shadows.

A dark entity grinned evilly as Kai walked off. "_My plan is coming together perfectly. Soon I'll get my revenge on Sensei Wu and all of Ninjago too!_" The entity said then laughed evilly before disappearing.

Back with the gang

"Sensei did someone live here before we got here?" Cole asked at dinner. "Not to my knowledge. Why?" Sensei asks. "We found a chest with a sword in it." Kai says. Kai had been acting odd since they found the sword, almost like a different person.


	3. Missing

Wu, Garmadon, and Misoka instantly stood up, causing the table to shake slightly

"What sword?!" they urged

The others starred in surprise and shock as the sudden outburst. But the three quickly regained their composure and spoke calmly again

"Where did you find 'it'?" Garmadon asked

"a wall had collapsed and revealed a secret room" Zane explained

The three looked at each other and nodded "Show us"

Kai, who was calm on the outside, was panicking on the inside.

'No. No! Not yet. I can't let them take it away before I can see it"

In the corner of Kai's eye he saw Lloyd, who was on and off eating. Kai got a devious idea as a wicked smile formed on his face.

"_Lloyd. Lloyd_" Kai said so quietly that only Lloyd could hear.

Lloyd turned to Kai confused.

"_I poisoned your food_"

Lloyd's eyes went wide with shock as he grabbed his throat and began gagging. The other quickly came to his side, giving Kai the opportunity to quickly sneak away. Zane spotted Kai leaving but ignored it due to the circumstances. Lloyd continued to gag until he had forced the dinner out of his stomach and onto the floor. Everyone stepped back a little to avoid any of it getting on them. But quickly came to Lloyd's side again. In the moment of shock Kai quickly snuck back in.

"Lloyd are you okay" Kai asked, seemingly worried

Lloyd got alittle nervous "Y-You said you poisoned my food"

Kai chuckled "Lloyd I never said anything like that. If your referring to this mourning, it only a joke"

With that everyone calmed down slightly. Lloyd however wasn't about to let this go. He stood up and got in Kai's face

"I know what I heard"

"Apparently you didn't cause no one else heard"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

The two continued to argure Wu and Garmadon looked at eachother

"Would you like to do the honors?" Wu asked

Garmadon nodded and walked up to the two. He grabbed the two by pressure points on their kecks. Causing them to immediately stop and stand paralyzed. Finally after a few seconds he released and the first thing the two did was grab the pain spot on their kecks.

"You may continue you arguing later if you wish" Wu started

"Yes" Misoka continued "Right now I'm more interested about this chest you found"

They agreed on what was important and proceeded to show them the hidden room. Zane the whole way kept a close eye on Kai for any signs of nervousness. But Kai acted as calm as the next guy.

Soon they got to the room and all went into shock at what they saw. The chest was tipped over to it's side, with the chains and locks scattered on the floor. What made it so nerve wrecking was that the Sword was nowhere in sight. They all ran in and immediately searched around. But that only proved pointless in the end.

"You say the sword was in here?" Garmadon asked

"Yeah it was right here when we left" Kai replied

"You think someone stole it?" Jay suggested

"I doubt it" Cole responded "Some would really half to be stalking us to find out about it"

"So we add fangirls to the list?" Kai joked

The others gave a small chuckle. To much of Zane's annoyance

"This is serious" Zane shouted "I had a strong feeling of danger when the sword was here. That feeling is gone now that the sword is missing. And that is not a good thing" "Zane's right" Nya agreed "We need to keep our guard up incase someone or something did steel it"

The others got serious at that and agreed.

"Then tonight we stay on guard at all times"

And with that they were satisfied and began to leave. Zane however wasn't.

Kai was about to leave but Zane stopped him at the door. The look on his face stern and angry as he glared and looked Kai straight in the eyes.

"Kai, I know what you are trying to do. And I suggest you do not follow through with it"

Kai however was _surprised _at what Zane was saying. But the smug look he was hiding didn't get past Zane.

"Zane I have no idea what you're talking about"

The glare from Zane only got worse. Kai just simply brushed it off and got past Zane.

"I am warning you Kai." Zane said as Kai passed him

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked away

"I'm warning you Kai" Kai mocked "Yeah right, it's just a sword. What harm could it possibly do?" Kai said to himself

"_More harm then you could ever imagine, little ninja_"


	4. Possession

Later that night while everyone was asleep Kai turn the light on in his room and took out the sword. He didn't know what it was, but the sword had like a hypnotic effect on him, like it was calling him. Taking a deep breath he unwrapped the blade.

As Kai unwrapped the blade the dark figure appeared behind him with a wicked grin on his face. "_Yes unwrap the blade Kai…_" The figure thought.

As Kai unwrapped the blade he should have noticed that A. his body was becoming numb and B. that the figure was getting closer. Finally the blade was completely unwrapped Kai looked at it.

The blade was made of black metal, but, it was polished so well that it reflected like a mirror.

"Whoa." Kai whispered.

When he looked into the blade he gasped in shock at what he saw.

It was him alright but his hair was black as night with blood red high lights. His scar looked like it had just been recut. Eyes red as blood and a creepy grin on his face.

"That can't be real." Kai said in shock.

"_Not now it isn't but soon_." A voice said behind him. Turning around Kai saw the figure and gasped

"_And now for revenge_." The figure said.

The figure lunged at Kai, effetely pinning him to the ground. Kai starred into it's soleless eyes, as they seemed to try to seep into his mind. Kai turned away as he tried to kick the figure off of him. Kai's legs simply went right through the figure as its torso, along with the rest of its lower body, turned into a shadow. Kai struggled as hard as he could but, even for a shadow, the figure was a lot stronger than him.

Kai had no choice. He didn't want to. But he knew if he didn't, his face would surely be sealed.

He screamed

* * *

Zane snapped awake, he shot up in fear as he tired to catch his breath. The strong feel of darkness sent chills into his circuits. Something was very wrong.

"Cole wake up!" Zane urged in a shouting voice.

Zane was shaking the sleeping Cole as he tried urgently to wake him up. Cole however wanted nothing to do with him at this hour. Cole grabbed his pillow and wacked Zane in the face. Zane simply shook it off and continued his attempt to wake his brother up. Finally Cole gave in with a sigh.

"What do you want?" Cole asked as he slightly sat up

"Something is very wrong"

"Like the fact that someone's waking you up in the middle of the night?"

"Yes!", Zane then realized the response "Wait...No!"

Cole chuckled as he tried to go back to sleep. But of course, Zane stopped him from doing so.

"Cole, Kai may be in grave danger"

Cole, who at this point was annoyed by Zane, was trying to form a way so that he would go away.

"Look Zane, whatever it is it can be dealt with in the mourning"

Cole laid back down on his side, facing away from Zane.

"But if your so bothered by whatever your talking about. Go talk to Sensei...or someone but me"

Zane gave up. He sighed and was about to leave as he heard Cole again.

"Whatever your worrying about is probably nothing"

A loud scream was heard though the entire house. Everyone who was once sleeping was now wide awake. Cole shot up as he and Zane both shared a nervous response. With the absence of a witty remark, everyone was up and heading to Kai's room

* * *

The figure snarled when he heard the footsteps. Kai had a small sense of hope. Maybe he wasn't doomed after all. But that hope was burned into ashes. With a powerful wind the figure slammed the door shut and a black lock appeared on the door. he turned his attention back to Kai and smiled wide. Kai was really scared, but he held on the hope that the others would do something. With that rock, Kai felt a little more confident against the being.

"_Now, now_" The figure taunted "_We don't want anyone to disturb us now do we?_"

The figure's hand went over to Kai's eye and ran his finger down his scar. The finger like a needle sharp claw, tearing the healed wound right back open. Kai screamed in agony, as it was the only thing he could do besides claw the floor.

* * *

The others ran to Kai's room as fast as they could. When they got there the door was slammed shut in their faces. They all shared the same fearful and worried looks. They tried to open the door but to no avail. They tried everything, but this door seemed to be made of metal and welded shut.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked

They all turned to Sensei. He put his head down and sighed sadly.

They all jumped as another scream was heard. This one louder, and more pain ridden then the last. Nya had tears in her eyes as she started to lose it.

"Common we can't just stand here" Nya spoke up "We have to do something"

"I fear there is nothing we can do" Zane said quietly

* * *

Kai struggled to stay conscious as he felt the blood fill his eye socket, while the excess fell down the side of his face. His vision began to blur as his wound stung from the cold air that surrounded the figures presence. The figure soaked up some of his blood and smiled.

"_Thank you so much for the offering Kai_"

Kai weakly looked up at the figure

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kai asked

The figure turned to face the ninja.

"_You see young ninja, by me taking your blood. You've 'offered' your body and mind for me to take over_"

Kai cringed as the figure got closer to him and whispered in his ear

"_Your the perfect candidate. Every since you touched my sword prison and I felt your power_"

Kai's eyes widened in shock. He felt like such an idiot. He just had to have that damn sword. He just had to keep it when he knew it was dangerous.

Kai's tears stung his wound, but he didn't care anymore. He brought this on himself. He should have listened to Zane's warning. How could he have been so stupid to make such a dumb move.

A move that may have been his last

The figure was confused at Kai's sadness. But he quickly used it to taunt the helpless ninja

"_Now don't get upset_" The figure started "_The fun is just about to begin_"

The figure turned into shadow state. As he then started to seep into Kai's flesh.

It's darkness absorbed itself into Kai. Corrupting his mind, and changing him from the inside out.

His hair darkened to a midnight black. The red highlights like staining his hair like splattered blood.

Kai screamed bloody murder as the figure corrupted him to his very soul. He felt his mind slowly leave him. He felt the figure in his mind, invading his memories and rewiring his head.

What scared Kai the most was that he couldn't move. The figure had gotten so far that he used Kai's own body against him. All he had left was his mind.

But for how long?

He tried to fight the figure off. Maybe he had a chance to fight whatever this was on his own. His screams became worst as he struggled to fight for his mind. But now matter how hard he tried, the figure was stronger then him in every way.

Kai was loosing quickly, the figure got to his brain and he could hear him in his head

"_You lost little ninja_"

Kai growled at those words, his competitive nature kicking in. It was not over yet. With all the strength he could pull together, he started to fight back. He just had to win. If he didn't, I'd be the last thing he'd do.

Kai felt his resistance working. He could feel his mind starting to regain control of his body. He then struggled to get free of the figures grasp.

The figure growled. His hand reformed and jammed itself into Kai's scar as hard, and deep as it could go.

Kai's screams of pain filled the entire cabin and shook the outside wilderness. The pain was unbearable, and brought out more blood that the figure quickly soaked up. Kai's blood was feeding him, making him stronger at the fight over Kai's mind.

The figure dug deep into the wound, twisting and turning to bring Kai as much pain as possible.

Finally the figure slowly pulled his figure out of Kai's wound, just to add the last bits of suffering to the pale ninja. Kai's breathing was heavy and out of rhythm. He had no more strength left to fight. The figure smiled and proceeded as planned.

With no ability to fight back, the figure easily seeped into Kai's mind and took over.

Kai was defeated, a single tear went down his face as he whispered 'I'm sorry'. The world around him started to become fuzzy, before going black all together.

* * *

The crew could do nothing but cry as they listened to Kai's constant screams.

The door still would not budge no matter how hard they tried. Eventually they just stopped trying.

Nya was crying, screaming at everyone to try anything. And got more upset as they did nothing. Eventually she too gave up and sobbed on Jay's shoulder.

Lloyd couldn't take it, tears formed in his eyes, as he clutched his head. In an attempt to block out the endless screams of the fire ninja.

They stood there as the screams got louder, softer, then even louder then before. They though it would never end.

Then everything went silent.

The group stood in silence as they tried to listen for any sign of Kai.

Nothing

No one wanted to talk. It just seemed too inappropriate for this situation.

Finally, Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. In a sadness raged as he pushed everyone out of the way and stood in front of the door. Channeling his energy he blew the door off it's hinges. Without questioning they all ran inside. They all became shock at what their eyes where witnessing.

It was Kai, they knew that. But it wasn't the Kai they knew. Kai turned and smiled at them. His appearance sending chills down the their spine.

Midnight hair

Scarlet highlights.

A recut scar

Bloody red eyes

And a menacing grin.

"_Hello Wu. Nice to see you again_"


	5. Meet Umbra

"_Oh I'm sorry_" 'Kai' corrected himself as he bowed, "_Greetings Sensei_" he said before chuckling

No one said a word. Garmadon, Misoka, and Sensei Wu glared at him; while the others where in shock.

"_Oh Wu, why so quiet?_" he taunted, pretending to actually care. "_You always have something to say_"

Sensei Wu only glared harder. Cole however, had a lot to say to the creature who was using his brother as a meat puppet.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Kai?" Cole yelled, anger clear as day in his voice.

'Kai' only smiled as he took a few steps toward them. The sound of his footsteps were heard, even though he wasn't touching the ground

"_So Sensei never told you about me_."

'Kai' smiled, bowing again, but in a different pose then the one he did to Wu.

"_Then it's a pleasure to meet my team, or who were suppose to be my team_"

The three stood shocked as they looked at him as he continued.

"_And as for your friend...Well he is still here, but he's under my control_"

"Let him go Aaron" Garmadon commanded

Aaron clenched his fist, the crack of his knuckles filling the silence of the room. But upon recognizing the voice his smile reappeared.

"_Sensei Garmadon, old friend, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Let me just say that I hate the new look_"

All eyes turned to Garmadon, who had a look of guilt on his face as he remained silent.

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going on?" Lloyd finally said

With the flick of his fingers a dark mist grabbed Lloyd and pulled him close to Aaron.

"_What's going on my dear ninja is that I've come to take my revenge. Revenge on those who had sealed me in my prison in the first place_"

Aaron raised his hand, with the mist following his movements. His smile turned into a cold frown as Lloyd was suddenly chucked back at the others.

"_STARTING WITH YOUR ACURSED SENSEI!_"

No one had time to dodge, all of them hit the floor with a crash. Aaron stood there, his anger clear by the look on his face.

Misoka, along with the others, stood up and faced Aaron. Their faces equal in rage.

"Stop this madness now Aaron!" Misoka demanded

He growled at the name "_Aaron is DEAD!_" he hissed "_I am Umbra_"

"Umbra?" Lloyd questioned

"It's Latin for darkness" Zane answered without taking his glaring eyes off Umbra.

Umbra smiled as he applauded him, "_Very good Zane. You would have made a good right hand man_"

He stopped clapping as black flame formed in his hand. Unlike Kai's fire, this one had a strong presence of evil and darkness.

"_Too bad I have to kill you all_"

Zane's eyes widened, "LOOK OUT!", he barley managed to shout before Umbra threw his flame at them.

They dodged just in time as the wall behind them erupted into a black flame. Quickly spreading over to the rest of the house.

"_They say that the blue fire burns the hottest. But they don't know a black fire_"

Everyone looked at the growing fire, Umbra's laugh ringing in their ears all the while.

The sealing started to collapse over them as Lloyd shouted.

"Run!"

Without missing a beat they took off. But before Zane had a chance to escape, Umbra stopped him. Letting the wall collapse and block Zane's mean on escape.

"_Oh no you don't_" he said softly before lunging at Zane

Umbra grabbed Zane by his neck and held him against the wall. His grip so strong that it was digging it's way through Zane's neck. Umbra smiled devilishly at Zane. But that smile didn't last long as Umbra spoke.

"_You're gonna join your friend real soon_."

Zane struggled to keep up his glare as Umbra seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"_Trapped in an empty, dark void for all eternity_"

Zane looked into the monsters eyes, blood red and full of hate and anger. As Umbra's hand dug deeper and deeper into his neck, Zane tried desperately to see if there was any sign of the ninja he new left in this creature of darkness. He tried to look angry as he glared deep into Umbra's eyes. In them he found a tiny spark, a similar spark he only would have found in one other person, his brother.

With the new found hope Zane's eyes of anger turned into pleading ones. As he took an attempt to reach into the fire ninja he missed.

"K-kai, I know you're still in there, you have to fight him. Please..."

Umbra glared, then he blinked several times, and then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was eye's Zane recognized.

"Zane?", It was also a voice he recognized

Zane smiled as Kai quickly let go of him. Zane slid and fell to the floor as he coughed. Placing his hand on his neck, he felt the open holes of Umbra's damage.

But there were more important things at hand

He looked up at Kai, who was scared out of his wit of the situation. Even though Zane knew it was Kai before him, his appearance showed that Umbra still lingered in him. And before Zane could say more, Kai beat him to it.

"Zane you have to get out of here. Aaron is _too_..too _st-str_ong to f-_ight_", Kai clutched his head as Umbra started to regain control. Kai took a few steps back as he felt Umbra pounding his head; he wanted control back.

A strong feeling inside him wanted to stay and help him, but the last thing Kai said to him forced him to leave.

Kai looked at Zane with eyes of pure sorrow "Tell the others...that I'm sorry"

A single tear left the eyes he knew, before those very eye's changed back to scarlet red.

Finally Umbra regained control, "_Stand down vessel!_", he shouted as he took back full control

Once Umbra was sure Kai was put in his place, he then turned his attention back to Zane. To his surprise, he was gone. Umbra became furious as his hair seemed to erupt into a dark flame of it's own. But after a few minutes he just laughed it off. His laugh would send chills down the spines of anyone who heard it.

"_Oh well, it's only a matter of time before they're dead. How 'bout I humor them for awhile_"


	6. Meet Aaron

"I'm sorry"

Kai opened his eyes to darkness. Pitch black surrounded him, the only light source being the fire that illuminated from himself. He didn't worry about his glow as he tried to look around for something. Anything! But there was only him and the dark. Then he began to walk around the darkness in the hopes of finding some light. But only after taking a few steps was he suddenly stopped by a tugging in his arms. He pulled on them, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move forward. Finally Kai turned around, ready for anything that may surprise him. But he didn't expect this. They were black chains cuffed to his arms, a menacing dark aura surrounding them. The chains were long enough to allow him to walk a certain distance, no more than that.

'What the heck is going on?'

He heard his thoughts echo around the dark void. First being loud, then gradually getting softer. That only added more to the already present confusion.

'Wait, I can hear my thoughts?', again he heard his thoughts outside his head

But before he could question more he heard a voice from behind

"_What's going on is a mess that will only get worse if left to progress_"

Kai jumped and spun around, only to see a tiny glow of light. The light grew brighter, blinding Kai as it took the shape of a person. But it was more like an outline of a person. All Kai could see was a semi blinding glow, that surprisingly didn't hurt his eyes anymore. In the bright light he saw a male, who currently looked annoyed with Kai.

"_You just had to have that stupid sword didn't you." _The figure scolded

_"Now Umbra's-_"

The figure was cut off by a voice that was way too familiar to forget

"K-kai, I know you're still in there you have to fight him. Please.."

Kai turned to nothing, but in his eyes he was starting to see into the outside world. What he saw was Zane, his brother, being strangled to a wall consumed in a black flame.

"Zane?"

Kai's eyes widened with fear. He tried to run to Zane and help him, with his restraints holding him back. But to Kai they didn't exist, the only thing on his mind was that Zane needed his help.

The figure rolled his eyes "_Kai just stop, Umbra's chains are too strong. You can't-_"

The figure was cut off as Kai started to glow. He was glowing brighter then the figure himself as the fire inside him roared from a spark to a flame.

"_What the?_"

At that moment Umbra's chains started to shatter. Their glowing auras faded as the chains finally snapped. Kai sped off like a bullet into the darkness, illuminating everything he passed by. the figure was speechless as their current location was now completely brightened with Kai's glow.

Kai closed his eyes at the sudden brightness. But when he opened his eyes, it met the ones of a pleading ninja.

* * *

"Tell the others...that I'm sorry"

Kai opened his eyes to be back in the darkness. He looked down at his hands, only to find that he could not see then anymore. Umbra had once again imprisoned him in his dark chains, only this time them being stronger and thicker. Making it slightly harder for Kai to lift up his arms

Kai sat down in defeat. That takeover was quicker then the last. Umbra was indeed stronger than him.

"_Impressive, your stronger than you look_"

Kai looked up to see the glowing figure again. He had a look of surprise and amusement on his face.

"Who are you?" Kai said as he glared it the figure

"_Oh my mistake. Let me introduce myself, I am Aaron_-"

Kai's eyes widened as he tried to back up, but his restrains kept him from going to far. Aaron became nervous as he frantically waved his hands

"_Oh no no no I'm good...for now" _Aaron assured, saying the last part quietly "_But that creature out there has more control than I do_"

Kai sighed an relief as he picked himself off the ground. He then continued to look around in the darkness. Which was a lot brighter with Aaron's glow.

"Okay then where are we?" Kai asked as he continued to search the darkness

"_We're inside your head_" Aaron replied calmly

Kai looked both shocked and confused at Aaron "Really? I never pictured my head being so dark...and disturbing"

"_Well that's because Umbra's currently in control_" Aaron explained "_The darkness matches his personality_"

"That reminds me, why is Umbra so evil and dark yet you seem so nice and bright?"

Aaron cringed at the memory, "_It's a really long story_"

Kai noticed Aaron cringing but still stayed persistent

"Well we got plenty of time"

Aaron gave in with a sigh, the least Kai deserved was an explanation.

"_Well you see along time ago I was Sensei's first student. I was supposed to get the Sword of Fire. But.._"

Aaron then explained the entire story up until this point. And the more he talked, the angrier Kai got.

"_And that's what happened._" Aaron finally finished

"So this is all your fault!" Kai yelled

"_My fault_? _How is it my fault?_" Aaron yelled back

"Why didn't you just finish Umbra off there? You would have saved me a lot of trouble and pain!" Kai replied referring to his recut scar

Aaron paced around Kai in annoyance before responding "_Well that's because I couldn't!_"

Kai only glared harder "Why couldn't you?"

Aaron stopped pacing and faced Kai, he sighed and spoke in a calm yet irritated voice

"_Listen Kai, I would have killed Umbra off but I couldn't. Me and Umbra are like Yin and Yang. He's bad, I'm good. He's dark, I'm light. He's Yin and I'm Yang. We can't have one without the other. So if one of us dies, then the other goes with them_."

Kai was stunned "So that means.."

"_If Umbra were to be killed, my soul would die two. Forever entwined into Umbra _"

A wave of guilt went over Kai as he starred at Aaron with eyes that asked for sympathy

"Look Aaron I'm sorry, but my friends are gonna try to kill Umbra to save me"

"_Well they better not_" Aaron said a little to quickly

"I know you don't want to die but-"

"_I'm not talking about me_" Aaron interrupted "_I'm talking about you_"

Kai raised his eyebrow "Why me?"

Aaron looked away nervously "_Well~ it's just that, if you and Umbra are still attached when he dies, you die two._"

Kai almost lost his footing as fear overtook him

"I would die!"

"_Oh and it gets better_" Aaron continued in a sarcastic tone "_When you both die, Umbra's soul will still live on. Waiting to take the next prey that comes by. While you are forever trapped inside Umbra's soul_"

Aaron began to tear up as he continued to talk "_...forced to watch as Umbra destroys everything and everyone you loved_"

Kai said nothing, his mouth not able to find words appropriate enough for the situation.

"_Oh and I used to have a sibling like you. But Umbra killed him_" Aaron continued in an unnervingly happy tone before going back into despair.

"_And I was forced to watch the life leave my brother's eyes. Forever to believe that his own brother killed him_"

Aaron at this point was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Kai almost did the same upon hearing the story

"Oh my god Aaron, I am so sorry" Kai said as he finally found the right words

Aaron sighed as he finally calmed himself. "_Don't be, I brought this on myself. And now, thanks to me, you're roped into this mess to_"

Kai put his chained hand on Aaron's shoulder

"And when I'm roped into messes, things turn out okay"

Aaron looked questionably at Kai, who was smiling confidently

"We're gonna get out of here. We'll stop Umbra for good, and still save your soul"

Aaron couldn't help but smile

"_I hope your right Kai..._"

"...I really do"


	7. The Journey Begins

As the others got to safety the ninja and Nya had more than a few questions for Wu, Garmadon and Misoka. Cole was about to say something but Nya beat him to it.

"WHO THE SAM HECK WAS THAT AND HOW THE FLIP DO YOU KNOW HIM!" Nya yelled. Jay had to hold Nya back to keep her from punching the living day light out of them.

"That was Aaron, my first student and the first fire ninja." Sensei said.

"The first fire ninja?" Cole asked,

"Yes, before I recruited Cole I thought I had found the perfect fire ninja. Aaron was like Kai in a lot of ways. He was bold, hot headed, and stubborn. One day I sent him to find the sword of fire. When he came back he was a different person. He attacked me and I sealed him a sword hoping he never come back. But the sword was stolen and I never found it." Wu said.

No one spoke. If Umbra was like Kai then this would be very difficaled.

"Is there anyone that can help us?" Zane asks.

"There is one person that could help. An old friend of mine's daughter. She could help us. It's a day's walk from here to their home." Wu replies.

"Then let's get going!" Jay says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depth of Umbra. Kai and Aaron where watching Umbra's destruction with bored faces. Kai did care at first, but after awhile he just sat down and gave up trying.

"_So how's that 'stop Umbra' plan going?_" Aaron asked with a hint of sarcasm

"I'll start thinking now Aaron"

"_Don't_" Aaron simply replied

Kai took his eyes away from the destruction and looked at Aaron

"And why not?"

"_Just try_"

'Okay then Mr.-'

Kai's eyes widened as he remembered that his thoughts were basically being announced

'Oh right'

"_Also there's the fact Umbra can hear us. Anything we say or even think, he can hear_"

"Then how do we keep this a secret?"

"_We don't_"

"Then how do we come up with a plan?"

"_We don't_"

"Then how are we gonna stop Umbra?"

"_For right now, we don't_"

Kai was about to question Aaron some more, but Aaron's smile stopped him

"_If I know Sensei Wu, he's already trying something. All we have to do now is wait_"

Kai gave up trying to understand and continued watching Umbra's wrath with Aaron.


	8. Aaron's Story

**Whadup guys. The next chapter will come soon (along with the chapters for my other stories), I'm just getting all my ideas together and fully realized. Right now I didn't like the way this chapter originally looked so I'm redoing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked for a long time in silence. The only noise made being the sound of multiple footsteps on the terrain. Anyone who wanted to break that silence immediately backed down and kept whatever they wanted to say to themselves. But after being on their journey for several miles Zane couldn't take it anymore and finally asked the question that continued to lurk the others minds

"S-Sensei" Zane finally spoke, for once being afraid of his own words

" You said that Aaron was your first student, correct?" he asked

"Yes I did say that" Sensei replied, not turning back to Zane

"But then where did Umbra come from?"

Sensei Wu knew that question was going to be asked eventually. He sighed "I'm afraid that I don't know the full story"

"But I do"

The others looked over to Garmadon as he continued to talk

"I'm afraid that the creation of the being now known as Umbra was my doing", everyone but Misako, Wu, and Garmadon gasped

"But how? Why?" Lloyd asked

"It was while the Great Devour's venom ran through my blood. The same blood that now runs in Aaron"

"What?" they asked in unison

"Let us explain" Misako started looking to Wu to start the story

Wu nodded "It all started after I sent Aaron off to find the Sword of Flames"

* * *

Umbra watched with a wicked grin as the village before him was being engulfed by his black flame. The slowly silencing screams of agony like music to his ears. He couldn't help but laugh as another poor soul desperately crawled out of the burning city. Only to pass away mere inches from freedom by the smoke in his lungs and the flesh burning off his bones. This amused Umbra greatly. But even though he enjoyed the misery that he brought others, this was starting to get boring. When there was nothing left but silence he started to think of what to do now. Then he had an idea

"**Why don't I pay a visit to my 'friends'.**"

A dark purple and black mist swirled around Umbra. In mere seconds he turned into a shadow and disappeared in the soft wind

* * *

Watching from inside Kai's head, Aaron was confused on why Umbra had suddenly stopped. He soon got his answer when he felt a dark energy start to form in front of them. Aaron and Kai took a step back as the darkness that surrounded them gathered in a bunch and formed the being known as Umbra. But in Kai's head his appearence resembled more of Aaron's, but with a darker color to it. Aaron immediately stood protectively in front of Kai as he shot a cold glance at his dark half. But Umbra wasn't the least bit intimidated. In fact, he was about ready to laugh at Aaron's weak attempt at protection.

"**Aaron! How nice to see you again. I'm surprised you haven't faded into my subconscious yet**" Umbra greeted as he started to walk to them

"_Like you could get rid of me that easily_" Aaron spat, unconsciously stepping in front of Kai a little more

Umbra got a look of sarcastic hurt "**Now Aaron you don't look like you're happy to see me**" he said with fake sympathy "**And to think that I took time out of my destruction to see you**"

"_The day I'm happy to see you is the day I sitcom to your darkness_"

"**Didn't you already**?"

Aaron said nothing and Kai could see that he was starting to loose his cool. While Umbra continued to taunt him with that sickening smile

Kai couldn't take it anymore, he stood up "You mean when you forcibly took control of his body and mind?" Kai asked in defense

Umbra smiled "**Oh I didn't trap Aaron's weak little mind here little ninja. I just took over what your Garmadon provided me**"

Kai's eyes widened "What?", he turned to Aaron "You never mentioned Garmadon"

"_Because he had nothing to do with it" _Aaron snapped before looking down in shame_ " it was all my fault_"

"**Of contraire Aaron, I'm pretty sure it was Garmadon who turned us into who we are today. I'm surprised you left my favorite part out"**

Umbra looked past Aaron and smiled at Kai "**Would you like to hear the _real_ story Kai?**"

"_He doesn't need to know_"

Kai grew a face of hatred "Tell me"

Aaron turned back in surprise and looked at Kai. Only to have a look of fear "_Oh no, it's already starting_" he whispered to himself

"**I knew you were up for it**" Umbra said cheerfully "**It all went like this...**"

* * *

(Aaron was rare, a fine warrior that only came once in a lifetime)

(**But of course Wu was too stupid to manage him properly. And _of course_ it all blew up him his wrinkly face when...**)

(...I sent him off to his first task)

Aaron stood before Monestry with a cocky smile on his face and confidence burning his soul. Once being a simple merchant he was ecstatic to leaving his boring life and becoming a ninja. And a fine, strong ninja he was, one that Wu was easily proud of. And with his training finally complete Wu felt inside him that Aaron was finally ready for his first task; retrieving the Sword of Flames. And Aaron couldn't be more ready. He walked out to the entrance and took one last look at the décor before turning his attention to Sensei. Thou Sensei was very proud, he still kept stern so that Aaron's hot head didn't get any warmer.

"Remember, you are only to retrieve the Sword of Flames. Do not use it's power"

Aaron nodded "Yes Sensei"

Wu smiled and presented Aaron with an average, yet well crafted blade. Aaron gladly took it and strapped it to the back of his Ninja suit. After bowing in respect Aaron turned, flipped his mask on, and started his journey

(If I had known what would happen I would have waited until I gathered the rest of you. But I thought he was ready)

Once Wu was out of sight Aaron stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He smiled, with the energy inside of him he felt like nothing could stop him.

(**But oh how wrong he was**)

Aaron traveled for a long time, occasionally setting up a camp to rest and to plan which path he would go next. Each day he demonstrated a new, impressive, skill that he used to domenate any new challenge that fell upon him. And while he was sure that no being had been following him, all the while a dark shadow watched over him

"So" The shadow said "Wu has himself his very own pupil."

The shadow watched as Aaron used yet another skill to maneuver his way across the acidic lake. Impressed the shadow didn't take long in deciding what his next course of actions would be

"He will be very useful" the shadow laughed to itself as a plan started to form

* * *

Aaron smiled, he had finally reached the fire temple. The fact that he got there earlier then he expected made his joy even stronger. After catching his breath from defeating the skeletons that surrounded the place he walked inside. Even though his foes were down, his eyes continuously shot in multiple directions with his hand ready to grab his sword. Once he was thought it was safe his eyes immediately caught the glowing sword in the center of the temple. Aaron maneuvered his way over and approached the sword, its glowing shine just begging him to weild it. He was about to release the sword from its podium but he hesitated; it just seemed too easy.

His suspicion was confirmed when he heard something whisper down his neck

"Hello ninja"

Aaron spun around, only to scream in agony as a blade collided with his stomach; creating a deep gash that soon had blood pooling from it. Aaron fell weak to his knees as he desperately tried, but failed, to stop the bleeding. He looked up to see who had attacked him and was surprised to see that it had been a skeleton. The skeleton cackled as it put the blade away. Aaron growled at him, he wanted to get up and show the skeleton who had dared to laugh at his pain. But with the extreme amounts of blood already leaving his system, he felt his body already going into shock. With his vision becoming a blur he put his anger into two words

"Y-you...bastard", was all he could mutter before the world began to fade

The skeleton only laughed as Aaron lost consciousness

Aaron opened his eyes weakly to see mostly darkness. The first thing he noticed was his wound being exposed to the cold air around, making it more sensitive to the ongoing pain. His breathing staggered and it felt like an eternity before his breaths became steady. When the pain became manageable he started to look around. With the only thing sticking out of the black being glowing red eyes slowly approaching him, he quickly gave it his full attention. As the red eyes came closer, a tall dark-skinned man started to take shape. But when Aaron finally realized that the figure was a man, he was already standing above him. Once the man saw that Aaron was awake he smiled wickedly at him

"Glad to see you awake Aaron" he said in a menacing voice

Aaron wanted to react, but was too weak from the blood loss to move. Allowing the man to continue talking

"My name Lord Garmadon"

Aaron's eyes widened as he recognized the name, and Garmadon was quick to noticed that

"So Wu has told you about me? Hasn't he?"

There was silence, silence that was only broken by Aaron giving a small nod. Sensei had told him about his brother's dark story. Which is why he had been careful to take every precaution to avoid anything linked to Garmadon. Aaron was forced out of his thoughts as the man talked once more

" But what he hasn't told you is that I'm very generous"

Even though Aaron's face clearly showed that he had no idea what Garmadon was talking about. Garmadon acted like he did

"That's right, after seeing your condition I have decided that out of the goodness of my heart, I will give you some of my blood"

Aaron's eyes widened again. Blood that was riddled with the venom of darkness? He tried to resist the idea, atleast say no. But in his weaken state could only let out soft moans

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit. So just relax"

Aaron didn't give a damn about the pain. But the idea of the venom of corruption in his veins sent him into a frenzy. But that small struggle soon used up the last of his energy. With Garmadon's laugh ringing in his ears, Aaron slip back out of consciousness.

When he woke up again Aaron was in a completely different area. Instead of being in the darkness lurking hell that was the Underworld his eyes were greeted by the soothing lush green that was the forrest. Adding to that, not only was his surrounding different, but he himself felt different. He felt great, powerful even. Stronger then he had felt in his entire life. He sat up and looked to his stomach and, to his surprise, found it bandaged neatly without a drop of blood to ruin its white purity. And even though he could feel the stitches, they didn't hurt in the slightest. He smiled, this felt really good. It only got better when he looked down at his hands. Surrounding his hands where small circles of burnt grass. Aaron was curious by that. He lifted up his hands and focused his energy into releasing a flame. When the flame finally emerged, instead of a complication of reds and yellows, it was only one; black

Aaron, who at first feared at what Garmadon had done, formed a devilish smile as he looked into his flame. Soon he started to laugh madly at his power

He knew what Garmadon had done to him

And he loved it

* * *

Wu had not expected Aaron back so early. So you could imagine the look of his face when he saw his pupil approaching the monastery. At first impressed that his student had managed to retreive the sword in such a shirt time. His heart slowly sank as he watched Aaron walk into the dojo physically empty handed; but mentally carrying darkness inside of him. As Aaron approached him with a wicked grin, Wus mind raced with all the possible ways of reasoning with the boy and how he could have been corrupted. But when he saw his eyes...

Those blood red eyes

He knew inside what had happened, and that _his_ Aaron was no more.


	9. Advice

"After Aaron attacked me, I knew that he was unable to be reasoned with. So for the safety of Ninjago I was forced to seal him away and find a new fire ninja" Wu finally concluded

"Is that why you always want us to stick together" Cole asked

Wu nodded "By sticking together, you have less of a chance of being corrupted like Aaron"

"But why did you not tell us before?" Zane asked next

"I was hoping that I could forget the past and start a new with you four. A decision that is now costing me dearly"

There was a moment of silence among the group before Wu spoke again. This time in a more brighter tone

"We are here"

The story had made the walk seem shorter as most of them were surprised to be there. A house a good distance from the village they were currently walking through marked their destination. As they walked through the village they couldn't help but take in the scenery. After all they've been though this was nice to take in. The wide space filled with the cleanest air you could ever hope to breath. The many types of plants that gave a soothing feel as the soft wind made them dance. It was all so calming

Even the people had a calming tone to them. All of them went out about their business whether it be collecting and selling crops or just enjoying the sunny day. Completely oblivious to the mayhem that that had fallen upon the other towns.

"They don't know" was a thought that crossed all their minds

After the trip of peace they stood before the one story home, painted a soft cream that matched the beauty of the flowers that grew by it. Wu knocked several times and they waited. Then the old wooden door opened and a equaly elder man opened the door. The man look pretty average, with a grey bread that rivaled Wu's. He wore a black happi coat with matching black pants. Opon seeing Wu he smiled

"Wu, old friend, how nice to see you again" He said hugging Wu

Wu hugged back then turned to the others

"Everyone, this is Isamu"

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you"

Garmadon stepped up "Isamu, we came to seek help. And we believe you daughter may be of assistance"

Isamu nodded before turning slightly and calling, "Mikoto"

Seconds after he called the name a young girl walked up to them. The girl was around her mid teens with an normal height. Soft blonde hair flowed halfway down her back and complimented her white kimono well. The only thing bothering about her is her lack of emotion. Her expressionless face made the others slightly uneasy. But Wu and Isamu were completely unfazed

"Everyone, this is Mikoto" Wu introduced to the others

"Mikoto, these are the ones I have told you about" Isamu told the girl

Mikoto's eyes looked slowly from her father to the visitors

"It's a pleasure" she said dryly sticking out her hand

After Jay getting volunteered to give a handshake, and being disturbed by the whole ordeal Isamu clapped his hands together and said warmly

"Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, why don't you come inside and we can discuss the current situation at hand over some tea"

Wu nodded and he along with the others walked in and to the main room. And as Mikoto walked off toward the sound of whistling tea, Jay leaned closed to Zane

"Well Zane I think you've been replaced" he said jokingly

"Replaced at what?"

"We found someone with less of humor then you ever had"

"Jay~" Cole said nudging him

"What it's true" Jay replied, earning a small chuckle from Lloyd

Zane stopped and turned to his fellow ninjas, a look of small anger on his face

"This is a very serious situation and it does not call for a comparison of others humor levels" he said before turning back and following the others.

Jay, Cole, and Lloyd stood there for a moment before continuing to follow the others as well. But even then Zane's words didn't stop Jay from commenting

"I stand corrected, the king still holds his title"

* * *

Mikoto poured some of the dark liquid into to Wu's glass

"Thank you Mikoto", she nodded then poured some tea into her own cup and sat down

As the tea drinkers tested and added sweateners to their beverages, the ones who refused the drink looked around at what this house had to offer. It was a beautiful home with decor that looked very well kept. But for a house a distance from the village, they had many chairs for visitors. Not that they complained since they all got a seat to rest their weary feet; but still it was strange

Wu added some sugar to his tea before taking a sip. Once he had the flavor of the particular tea was to his liking he spoke

"I suppose you know the current situation at hand"

Isamu nodded "Yes. Mikoto told me about the darkness that once again been reawakened"

Everyone at different times took a small glance at the silent girl starring blankly into her tea.

"So you know of Aaron and how dangerous he is"

"Though I am not familiar to the extent of his power I know that he is a threat"

"Do you know of a way to stop Umbra" Jay asked

"Aaron" Mikoto corrected, her grip of her tea cup tightening slightly

Jay was about to question her but she already knew the question and answered

"Though Umbra and Aaron exist as Yin and Yang, Aaron has been the original being"

"Didn't look that way when we met him" Cole said mostly to himself

Mikoto still heard "Just because his is the original, doesn't mean he's dominant. Though they cannot exist without the other, one can overpower the other. As Umbra is current demonstrating"

By now almost everyone was starting to realized the full extent of Mikoto's hatred toward Umbra. As she grew more angry every time she was forced to say it in order to not play the pronoun game.

"So what your saying is, Aaron can gain control?" Nya asked

"It is possible"

Jay stood up "Wait wait wait, what do you mean 'possible'?"

"It could happen. But if it could it would have been done by now"

"Mikoto is right" Misoka said "Umbra is very strong"

"We've delt with plenty of strong things before" Lloyd spoke up

"Don't think of Umbra in that kind of light Lloyd"

"Umbra is not like the other foes you have encountered. He's-"

"He's EVIL that's what he is!" Mikoto snapped

"He is a sick bastard that finds entertainment in others suffering"

"That's enough Mikoto" Isamu said, but she ignored him

"He's Satan's son on earth. He is the figure of everything wrong with the world. He's-"

"That's ENOUGH Mikoto" her father interrupted sternly

Mikoto looked at him, then took a deep breath and calmed down. Semi-returning to her expressionless state while still retaining a bit of her anger as she picked her untouched tea back up and into her lap. The room was quiet as all eyes were on the girl as she starred into her tea. Threatening to crush it with her quickly tightening grip. None the less her father still looked angry at her.

"You know you must stay calm Mikoto" he reminded

Not looking up Mikoto replied

"I'm sorry father. It's just...Umbra makes me so MAD that-", Mikoto was cut off, this time by her own doing. Most in the room gasped, already expecting a scream that never came. Shakily, Mikoto kept her hands together, letting drip the rest of the tea that was already staining her kimono with its dark liquid. She kept her breathing steady as she just starred at her hands. Finally she ended the suspense and opened her hands. Expectedly greeted by the blood that she had inadvertently let flow when the glass picked a side in which it wanted to be lodged into. Unnervingly calmly she looked over to her father

"Father may I be excused"

"You may" he replied, seemingly not caring over his daughter's current condition

With that she stood up and walked out of the room. Not showing any sign of the obvious pain displayed by her trembling, bloody, palms. Half way out the room she stopped next to Zane

"Please assist me"

Not daring to give a verbal reply, Zane only gave a small nod before leaving with Mikoto. When they left the room was very quiet for a moment. Then Isamu spoke again like nothing happened

"Umbra is a subject not to be taken lightly"

* * *

While the others continued their talk, Zane and Mikoto worked quikly trying to patch up her hands.

"That was quite an outburst" Zane commented, pulling small shards out with tweezers

Mikoto sighed "I know I'm sorry"

"It's alright let out your emotions"

"No it's not. For me atleast"

Zane looked confused at her, giving her the hint to explain

"When dealing with spirits emotions are your greatest weakness. When I started to take on spirit communication I learned quickly that any emotion you show gives a spirit an advantage. An advantage that could lead to your demise"

As Mikoto applied the disinfectant the tone the two shared continued to drop tremendously.

"When your friend first encountered Umb-_Aaron_, what do you think his main emotion was?"

Zane had to think about that. If he was Kai what would his first reaction be?

"My best guess is fear"

Mikoto sighed "Fear, a primary emotion. It's funny how one of the things we are born with can lead to our end"

'Jay was right, she has much less of a sense of humor than me' Zane thought before continuing

"You seem to be an expert on this sort of matter"

She nodded "I can communicate with spirits. So I need to be completely sure that what I do does not bring consequences on me or my father"

"So is that why you were so emotionless when we first met"

"Yes, expressing no emotions acts as a shield against spirits"

Zane nodded, that may be useful. But as Zane began to wrap Mikoto's hands with bandages, he grew more doubtful of how we was going to remain expressionless to someone who had the body of his brother.

Almost like a mind reader Mikoto followed with "Do you know what the secondary emotions are?"

Zane, torn out of his thoughts, tried to answer quickly

"Um...guilt and-"

"Love" Mikoto interrupted "It is the most powerful thing we can learn in our life. But also, it's our greatest weakness"

"You and your friends have not harmed Umbra yet because he wears Kai's face, correct?"

Zane nodded "Yes, but we don't want to harm Kai in any way"

Mikoto gave him a face that showed she was serious

"Harm may be the only way to save your friend"

"But-"

"But NOTHING! Umbra knows you will not hurt Kai so he is using your love against you. If you want Umbra to be vanquished then you can't worry about hurting him! Wounds will heal, scars will fade! But letting the love you have for someone interfear with what needs to be done will only leave you with regret"

Suddenly roars of screams and explosions rung in their ears. They couldn't see through the house but something inside them gave a pretty good idea

"Umbra" The whispered in unison

His brothers were going to need him for this fight. Zane was about to leave, but gave one last look to Mikoto.

Her face was stern "If you want to help your friend, remember what I said"


	10. The Attack

"**-And so Wu sealed me away in that accursed sword. Only for it to be stolen by some poor, stupid, thief trying to make a quick buck. The power scared him so he locked my prison in a chest in an attempt to escape it. It didn't work and I had fun torturing him every time he closed his eyes. But then he committed suicide and his home was put up for sale. And well you know the rest" **Umbra finished explaining, sounding a mixed of bored and annoyed

"I always wondered why it smelled like death in that house" Kai commented, only to earn a look of shock from Aaron

"What?"

_"He attacked your teacher, drove a person to suicide, and all you have to say for it is a comment on how the house smelled!"_

Kai shrugged and Umbra smiled before clapping his hands together

**"Well story time was fun, but I believe it is about time for me to continue my destruction. Kai, Aaron-"**

_"Go back to hell where you belong!" _

Umbra chuckled **"I shall see you later"**

And in an instant Umbra dispersed into the surrounding darkness. There was a moment of silence after Umbra left before Kai spoke

"Well someone's extra tempered today" he commented at Aaron

What came next was a sharp smack to Kai's head by Aaron

"OW!" Kai yelled "What's your problem!?"

_"What's MY problem? What's yours? Umbra just told you that he attacked sensei, tortured someone, and is about to go back for round two!_

"So?"

_"SO?! How could you even-? Why? Oh god it's happening sooner then I thought" _Aaron rambled pacing around Kai

Kai raised an eyebrow "What's happening sooner?"

Aaron stopped and faced Kai _"Ever since Umbra took over you he's slowly been corrupting you from the outside in. Pretty soon you'll be just like him"_

_"_What?" Kai scoffed "I would never be like him"

_"Open you eyes Kai. In the beginning your heart shattered when Umbra even attempted to kill anyone. Now you don't give any of a care when he confessed to attacking Sensei Wu and torturing someone to death. That's assault and murder and you're just like 'Who gives a crap?'. Pretty soon you'll start to enjoy what he's doing. He's warping your mind Kai. And you are just letting him in!" _

That statement hit Kai harder then the slap. Kai, eyes widened in realization, fell to his knees and starred at the floor.

It was silent for a while

"How did you do it?"

_"?"_

"How did you manage to stay the good side. Surely he could have corrupted you far before I found the sword"

Aaron walked over and rubbed Kai's back. Kai looked up and Aaron's somewhat sympathetic face as he said

_"You just gotta remember that you're the good guy"_

* * *

Zane, shuriken in hand, ran outside just in time to have Jay's body slammed into him. Jay sat up and rubbed his head

"Uh I feel like I landed of something"

"Not something"

Jay's jerked his head in the direction of the voice and then jumped up in surprise when his eyes landed on Zane

"Woah sorry Zane! You okay?"

Zane groaned before standing up himself "I'm fine, but more concerned on what's going on"

"Right, Umbra's attacking the village. Me, Cole, and Lloyd are trying to hold him off. And doing so I kind of got thrown over here. " he explained, with the last part sounding sheepish

Zane assessed the information and nodded "Then we must find and join the others quickly before Umbra overwhelms them"

Jay nodded and the two sprinted back to the town. All the while passing fleeing townspeople who either called them insane or ignored them completely. Once there they arrived Zane's eyes widened. What was once a peaceful, quiet, village only an hour ago had turned into a recreation of hell toped off with screams of innocents. But they couldn't worry about it now, they had to find the others. Searching they immediately spotted through the black flames a green blur being flung into a shop. Heading over the object flung revealed itself to be Lloyd who looked alittle out of it

"Lloyd are you alright?"

Lloyd shook the dizziness away as he looked at them only to have his eyes widen.

"Look out!" he shouted and shot a blast of green fire past them

Zane and Jay turned in time to see the green fire combine with a black one and cause a giant explosion. Which only worsened the surrounding fire that was currently destroying the village

**"Silly ninja, don't you know when you fight fire with fire you only get a bigger fire?"**

Looking closer they saw the silhouette of a familiar figure walking straight through the flames like it didn't hurt him in the slightest. That figure soon revealed himself to be

"Umbra!" The ninja said in unison

Umbra smiled at the distastefulness in their voices when saying his name **"Now where's-"**

Cole, who had been hiding behind wreckage, choose now as the perfect time to rush him. He raised his scythe to attack, only to be sneaked attacked by one of Umbra's shadows and thrown at his team. Cole was lucky to be caught by the others

**"And now the gangs back together. And here I thought this wasn't going to be fun"**

"Kai we know your in there. You're strong, you have to fight him" Lloyd reasoned

Umbra stopped and looked at them, his eyes softening.

His eyes then turned back to menacing as he roared with laughter.

**"I don't know what's funnier. The fact that you thought that clichéd trick was going to work, or that you think I have no control over the flaming bastard"**

The ninja glared at him. But out of all the equal death looks Zane's stood out to him the most. And while it amused Umbra greatly to be hated, something inside of him didn't like it

"How DARE you insult Kai!" Zane hissed

Zane's eyes turned icy blue as a blue aura began to surround him. The others took a step away out of both fear and excitement of what was coming.

Umbra actually looked confused at the sudden burst of power coming from the one he nearly crushed a while ago. Suddenly the ninja looked like he had enough power to bring Umbra to his knees

Umbra found it strange...

...Intimidating...

...Fascinating

But he couldn't think about any longer as Zane lunged at him, swiping his shuriken at the monster's stomach. Umbra yelled out in pain and the others were left shocked. Zane had actually hurt Umbra, and he didn't hesitate to do it again.

Jay, Cole, and Lloyd exchanged glances and nodded. Soon the icy blue aura was joined by a electric, bronze, and gold one

The tables have turned, and it was time for some long overdue payback

* * *

Umbra weezed heavily as he struggled to stand infront of the ninja. He had several cuts on his face and a giant one on his stomach covered by his hand. All of which leaked shadows instead of blood. Umbra snarled at them, angered and yet still intrigued.

Earlier they literally couldn't lay a finger on him. Now they had him cornered

Umbra had to look into this new power further. He had to know what it was.

And he knew just where to get that information

But right now he needed to escape and heal.

"Give up Umbra, you're out numbered and out powered.", Those words infuriated Umbra...until

"Let Kai go" Cole demanded

An idea formed in Umbra's head. It was a little risky given his current state but he needed an escape. Suddenly his eyes closed and he fell backwards into the destroyed building, seemingly falling unconscious.

The ninja took one and only one hesitant step forward, still ready to fight incase Umbra tried to pull a fast one. But instead 'Umbra' groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and opening his familiar eyes

"Guys?"

"Kai!" The ninjas shouted happily. They ran toward him, overjoyed that they finally defeated Umbra and got Kai back. Zane shared in that joy until he remembered

_"Umbra knows you will not hurt Kai so he is using your love against you!"_

Zane stopped and observed Kai. And besides his appearance showing that Umbra was still inside him, Kai looked confused. Like he didn't expect at all to be released. Like he didn't even know what happened

It didn't take long for Zane to realize that this was another trick

_"If you want Umbra to be vanquished then you can't worry about hurting him! Wounds will heal, scars will fade!"_

Using his element Zane froze Cole, Jay, and Lloyd in place. When they were incased in the solid ice Zane charged at Kai. Having no time to react Kai was easily pinned to a still standing wall with Zane's shuriken threatening to pierce his throat.

"Zane It's me Kai! Stop! Please!" Kai begged as he tried to pry the weapon from his throat

"Stop with the games Umbra" Zane ordered, completely done with Umbra's tricks

The only response from Kai was a gasp for air and a cough thickly laced with blood. Just as Kai's face turned from betrayed to angry Zane heard something shatter behind him.

"Zane stop!"

Before he had time to look he was suddenly tackled by three people. He heard a gasps, and before his vision was obstructed Zane saw Umbra glaring at him before turning into a shadow.


	11. Afterwards

**WHAT?! The next chapter being posted so soon after the last?! Who are you and what have you done with- No I'm just kidding. I had most of this chapter written before I wrote the last one. So for once I'm going to listen to you guys and actually update soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How could you!" Lloyd yelled at his teammate

Back at Isamu's home Cole, Jay, and Lloyd were still interrogating Zane about the events that unfolded. In the background the others were spectating, waiting in case this fight evolved from words

"Yeah, we finally have Kai back and what do you do? Attack him!" Jay said next

"That was not Kai, that was Umbra trying to trick us" Zane defended

"Oh yeah you could really tell by the way he begged you to _stop piercing his throat_" Jay continued

Zane tried to speak again but Cole stopped him

"Zane, we know you're a little weird sometimes, but what could have possibly possessed you to do something like that?"

"How about a suggestion?"

All heads turned to Mikoto as she entered the room and stood by Zane

"If you want someone to yell at, yell at me because I told him to do it"

"You! Of course, why didn't I figure it out sooner. That whole fit you had about Umbra, you just wanted him gone and you didn't care what was at stake" Cole said pointing at her accusingly "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you"

Mikoto looked completely unfazed as she replied "Why? Is it because I'm the only one here with the balls to want something done?"

Cole's glare grew stronger and his fist clenched " Why I otta-"

"Leave her alone", Zane stood protectively in front of Mikoto

"Oh great! Kai's possessed and Zane's been brainwashed, can this day get any better?" Cole said with obvious sarcasm

Now it was Mikoto's turn to glare "For your information I didn't brainwash him. I just told him to do the exact opposite of what you did and are doing now"

"And what would that be?" Cole asked "Having common sense?"

"No" Mikoto replied "Letting the love you have for someone get in the way of what needs to be done"

"Well I don't see why that has to involve us _trying to kill_ Kai" Jay commented

Mikoto snapped at that comment, all her rage came out at Jay as she stepped toward him

"Open Your EYES YOU AIRHEAD! VILLAGES ARE _BURNING_, PEOPLE ARE _DYING_, ALL BECAUSE _YOU_ ARE TOO AFARID TO THROW A FEW SLAPS AT YOUR BUDDY!"

No one expected the slap that came next. The room went quiet as Jay's hand acted out and collided to Mikoto's face. Even after it was over Mikoto kept her head still in the direction it was forcefully turned

"You don't get it Mikoto. If it was anyone else we would have stopped him already. But Kai is someone we've come to know as family and we don't want to lose him"

It was silent as they waited for Mikoto to retaliate. And in that silence they heard a sniffle. Mikoto turned back to him, revealing the newly formed tears that went down her face and stung the slap mark

"You're not the only one who lost someone to Umbra"

Before anyone could say anything Mikoto ran off, leaving the others to stand there shocked. Out of them all Isamu was the most surprised

"I've never seen Mikoto so upset"

"I've never seen her show that much emotion period" Lloyd commented

...

"Sensei?"

Wu looked to Cole, who hadn't stopped starring at the direction Mikoto ran off to

"What did she mean by 'You're not the only one who lost someone'?"

Wu sighed, he knew this was coming

"There is a reason why Mikoto took on spirit communication"

* * *

Mikoto stood in front of a stone just beyond a grassy field. Her face expressed nothing but her eyes continued to flow tears as she read the carving on the stone

_Aaron_

_I tiny flame blown out by the harsh winds of fate_

_Will forever be missed_

She fell to her hands and knees and starred at the ground. When she looked up she only became enraged at the picture of a smiling boy on the stone.

"Why did you do this Aaron? Why?" Mikoto punched the stone, not caring about the possible damage she probably did to her hand.

She was just so angry, and yet the tears didn't stop

Sadness clashed with anger, leaving Mikoto torn as she looked back at the ground

"Why couldn't I have stopped you?"

The others arrived just in time to witness Mikoto's episode. For once Isamu didn't try to stop her. Instead he turned to the ninja

"I believe this is your battle"

The ninja looked at him, then each other, then nodded and slowly approached her. They stood behind her, waiting for one of them to speak up. Luckily Mikoto beat them to it

"I could have stopped this mess before it begun! But I-I...I COULDN'T DO IT!"

...

Mikoto sat up but didn't turn to face them

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did" Mikoto said, her voice a whisper

Silence fell between them.

"Sensei Wu always told us that we cannot change the past, but that we can affect the future"

"Zane's right" Cole said stepping up to Mikoto "You may not have been able to take down Umbra in the past. But you can help us stop him now"

Jay stepped to Cole's side "We want to save Kai, and you're the only one who can help us"

Lloyd was next to step up "_Please_ help us Mikoto"

Mikoto sat there. She wiped away the tears on her sleeve and took a calming breath

"Okay, but we have a lot of work to do in a short time"

The ninja smiled, with Cole speaking for all of them when he said "Thank you Mikoto"

Mikoto stood up and nodded "Follow me"

She took a few steps then paused "And Jay"

Jay had no time to react before Mikoto punched him in the eye. "Let that be a warning to never hit me again"

Mikoto walked away with only Zane following her. Cole and Lloyd stayed back for awhile, chuckling as Jay held his darkening eye.

With the black eye only making it better Cole commented

"Well would you look at that. I'm starting to warm up to her"


End file.
